<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstandings by Peace1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906595">Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996'>Peace1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 Drivers Model AU! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misunderstandings, Model AU, Model Pierre, Paris Fashion Week, Reporter Daniil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre falls for the stern looking reporter, but does he feel the same?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 Drivers Model AU! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone,</p>
<p>this was a request by series_freak.</p>
<p>It's a part of my F1 Drivers Model AU! Series.</p>
<p>You can request any pairs, any storylines and any ratings for this.</p>
<p>I can also recommend you to my other stories.</p>
<p>Have fun reading it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Pierre's first day at the Paris Fashion Week. It was the day he had been working towards for so long and finally it was here. He had managed to get multiple jobs and run alongside the most famous names. He looked around uncertainly, there were models and reporters everywhere, until his glance at Dany Kvyat, a Russian reporter who was more critical of everything than any other and who always had something negative to say and never laughed. Everyone feared him, but there was something about him that fascinated Pierre.</p>
<p>When he was in the fitting, his nervousness grew more and more. But when the time came, it was like being in a tunnel and everything went perfectly. His gaze was fixed ahead and he blocked out the audience. When the show ended, both he and the designer were happy. “Mr. Gasly, can I talk to you for a second?" Pierre turned and saw Dany standing in front of him. "Of course. We should go a little bit more in the corner, it's a little quieter."</p>
<p>Dany nodded and followed him to a quiet corner. "It was your first day at such a big fashion week, how did you like it?" "Very much, even if I was totally nervous." Dany looked at him in astonishment.  "You admit that you have been too nervous?" Now Pierre looked at him a bit astonished and confused. "Yes, of course. I was totally nervous and was afraid to make a mistake, to stumble or not to satisfy the designer." "You rarely hear that from models, this world is perfect and everyone wants to be the same. Why don't you want to be that."</p>
<p>“I think something like perfect always lies in the eye of the beholder. Just because I find something perfect doesn't mean that others find it perfect too. I think you should always be true to your weaknesses. I love the world of fashion and modeling, it has always been my wish to run at the Fashion Week in Paris and it has now come true. But I've always taken care to stay who I am, I love to go karting or go to PSG games. We should remain unique, especially in the world of fashion, and show that there is no such thing as perfect."</p>
<p>Dany looked at him in amazement and Pierre got nervous and was afraid that he had said the wrong thing. But then Dany did something that he had rarely done before, he smiled and for Pierre it was one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen and unintentionally he got a few butterflies in his stomach. “This is the most honest thing I've ever heard in this world and I've been in the fashion world for a while. You really impressed me and I hope you still have a lot of success." Dany got up and walked away until he paused for a moment and turned back to Pierre. "Please keep what you have and what you are, don't let others change you." Pierre smiled and Dany gave him a small smile too and then disappeared entirely.</p>
<p>Pierre stayed back in surprise and he hoped that he would see Dany again. He spent the rest of the day doing sports and reading some reports about the show he was on. None of these reports mentioned him and he was pleased about it, better no press than bad press. Curious, he went to the page Dany was writing for, but no report was published. The rest of the day he kept the page updating, but no article came.  He went to bed a little disappointed, Dany made him feel special, but he probably wasn't.</p>
<p>The next morning when he updated the page again and this time a report about Fashion Week appeared. He read the report through and then got stuck with his name.</p>
<p>Pierre Gasly is one of the young models and the first model that left me speechless in all my time. He speaks so grown up and doesn't shy away from appearing honest. He walked very well for his first time and not only with it, but especially with his character, convinced me that he can and will still achieve a lot in the fashion world.</p>
<p>Pierre's heart warmed and he couldn’t help but smile bright. He had read many reports from Dany, but never had he written so well about a young model. Now he hoped even more to see him again, because he believes there is much more to the serious face. He was so in his mind and in the thoughts about Dany that he almost forgot the time. Today he had a little show that only a few people attend as the brand was not well known and very new, but it was almost more fun because the whole situation was much more familiar.</p>
<p>He entered the room and was amazed to see that Dany was back in the audience. Maybe he wanted to see Pierre again, he hoped it was like that. But his thoughts of Dany were quickly gone when the show started. This time he wasn't as nervous as the first time and this time the designer was again very satisfied and has even booked him for a shoot in some weeks. He left the location with a smile, but the smile left his face quickly when he saw Dany talking to another model and laughing.</p>
<p>When he looked more closely, he saw that it wasn't just any model, but that it was Esteban, his archenemy. And Dany laughed aloud like he had never seen him before. It was now clear to him that he was nothing special, Dany had smiled and wrote positively about him, but there was nothing more. And he wasn't here for him either, but it seemed that he was there for Esteban. And it made him sadder than it should. He hardly knew him and they had only spoken to each other once.</p>
<p>With his head bowed, he went back to his hotel room where he was staying for the time. In contrast to yesterday, he didn't look for articles on the Internet, there wouldn't be anything about such a small show anyway. The whole time he couldn't get the image of Esteban and Dany out of his head and he was glad that the next day was the last show for him at the Fashion Week, and also the biggest and most important one.</p>
<p>Pierre was even more nervous than on the first day when he entered the location and saw the large number of people. Everyone was running around hectically and sometimes there was even someone shouting. Before he could even say anything, his arm was pulled and styled. Shortly before the start, he was able to take a look at the audience and there were so many people, including many well-known and important people in the fashion industry, and his nervousness continued to grow.</p>
<p>But everything went perfectly, at least that's what he felt. The designer didn't speak to him again, just gave him a thumbs up and then took care of the others. So, he took his things and then disappeared unrecognized. With slow steps he enjoyed the last minutes of the fashion week.  "Pierre." Confused, he turned around and was then even more confused when he saw Dany running towards him. "Hi." Pierre smiled slightly when Dany came to stand in front of him.</p>
<p>"You were gone so quickly yesterday, I actually wanted to talk to you." Pierre looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” “I went to the show yesterday because of you and actually wanted to talk to you afterwards. But you were gone so quickly that I couldn't speak to you anymore.” “I saw you talking to Esteban.” “We've known each other for a long time and haven't seen each other for a long time.” Pierre was slowly seeing the things clearer. "And you were there yesterday because of me?" Dany nodded.  “And I thought you were there because of Esteban. I had seen you together and seen how much fun you had together."</p>
<p>Dany came closer to him and hesitantly took his hand. Pierre saw him shy for the first time and not as confident and tough as usual. “I had to think about our interview the whole time. You have totally fascinated me, I have never felt anything like it. And I can understand if you don't want that, but maybe you'd like to go have a drink with me sometimes.” Dany smiled shyly at him and Pierre's heart became very warm. He grinned and kissed Dany on the cheek. "I would love to. I was hoping we would see each other again."</p>
<p>A few days later</p>
<p>Pierre woke up in his bed. Fortunately, he had nothing to do today and felt himself being pulled closer to a body. He smiled and turned in his arms. "Good morning." Dany slowly opened his eyes and kissed Pierre on the tip of his nose. "Morning, Dany." Pierre kissed him briefly on the mouth.  "What do we want to do today?" "Nothing." Dany closed his eyes again and pulled him closer to him.  Pierre laughed softly and kissed Dany on the neck and then closed his eyes.<br/>A lifelong dream came true for him at the Paris Fashion Week and he never thought that he would get so much more or that the otherwise grim and stern-looking reporter is the most loving person he has ever met and whose side he hadn't left since.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have request for this series or for my other stories, just send them to me. I will be happy to write them.</p>
<p>And if you liked this story send a comment or/and leave kudos.</p>
<p>Have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>